User blog:Dipperfans/The Gee season 1 episode 7 Gee Disasters
Gee Disaster It was 9:00 at night when Mermando decided to sleep, after finishing his practice of guardian power. Mermando: well good night everyone see you tomorow! (thought)With my ocean power, hope Mabel will like it. Next day, when he woke up he felt something different Mermando: hmmm....what the merman is that? Soon he ignored the feeling and thinked that it's just fishes in the water. Mayay: this is Tsunamon, our next monster Rainy: cool! Metany: how just send it to the water and lets see what will it do. Soon Mermando felt something again, even worse. Mermando: oh merman! I though it was only the fishes but now it sounds like a big wave with something bad in it! Soon the poison tsunami went on him Mermando: NOOOOO! Get away you! Soon he got poisoned but Darwin, Piree and Sparky have quickly saw it Darwin: oh no! What the heck happenned? What have caused this? Piree: hmmm....this might be from the water. Sparky: hey guys, see anything from the water? Piree: Nope, I see nothing, for right now. Darwin: wait...wait...(holds out binoculars) Suddenly Darwin saw a monster heading through their direction. Darwin: look! A monster is coming! Sparky: Huh? What where? Darwin: just run! Sparky, take care of Mermando. Sparky: ok then... Meanwhile at the Alfea... Mabel: it's break time you know.. Pacifica: so.... Candy: what are we gonna do? Grenda: nothing? Vietna: no maybe we can talk... Krysta: Alright! Hope: But talk about what? Mabel:I don't know! Just talk about everything! What about...the upcoming mid-term test. All: OK! Pacifica:The olny thing I know that tomorrow we will practice with Professor Palladium. Mabel:Well, I hope I will pass. You girls know that, last lessons of Professor Wizgiz... Pacifica:You blow your hair away and make a really funny hair style. I has collapsed that day because of laughing. All:Oh, Pacifica. Soon Hope felt something Hope:HHmmmm Vietna: Hope, what is it? Hope: something strange I feel gonna happen. I feel like something's gonna shake? Krysta: Oh man? Krysta tried to feel the thing that Hope feels. Suddenly she realized that the ground is like shaking so she warned the others. Krysta: I feel like the ground will shake. I understood Hope's felt thingy. Grenda: wait what? Why? Vietna: uh-oh. Looks like we gotta run. Candy: ugh this sounds like danger. Run for your lives!!! Pacifica: not quite yet. There is nothing yet. But suddenly the ground shakes,like an earthquake. Grenda: ahhh! (Falls in the ground) Candy: Grenda! Ahhhhh! (Falls in the ground too) Krysta: what is even happening??? Pacifica: aghhh! Get out of here earthquake (falls in the ground) Krysta: Guys! Hold me! (Hope, Mabel and Vietna holds her) Hope: agh no! (Krysta falls) Soon the three were only the left and tried to check out the girls falling. Vietna: wait what? Did you see that? Hope:Where does that earthquake come from? Vietna: yes why is it like it's someone want to tooks them underground? Mabel: maybe it's an underground monster... Hope: Scarne...? (Whispers) Vietna: wait what did you say Hope? Hope: errm Scarne? Vietna: that's it it must be the Scarne! Mabel: oh...not them again! Meanwhile inside the Gloomy Wood. Dipper: I'm trying to think what to do. I'm calling Our teacher but no response in the phone. Piree: just fight! Look Darwin and I are having trouble on this monster! Darwin: is this monster from the Scarne? Sparky: I think so. Oh lord, why is Mermando not waking up? I hope he's not dead... Suddenly the Tsunamon divided itself into three forms, to attack them. One is to Piree and Darwin, another is to Dipper and the other is to Sparky and Mermando. Piree:Try to destroy us. Take this. Piree shot Tsunamon a light ray with stars. Piree:Looks like I'm the Guardian of Stars Tsunamon:Oh yeah, take this (Shot a water ray to Darwin) Darwin:NOOO!! Suddenly someone with a horse shotted Tsunamon with bow and arrows. It was Andrei, Darwin's cousin. Darwin: Andrei? Andrei: Guess what? I'm here to help! Piree: Umm...Darwin who is he? Darwin: Oh he's my cousin who is younger by 1 month and 7 days. I'm April 19 and he's June 12. Anyway, forget about that, maybe talk about that later, lets defeat this Monster! Andrei: Ok I'll plan you my plan! So then Andrei made a smart plan. Andrei:I'll cover Tsunamon with smog and fog then we let Piree and Dadwin get in to attack. Darwin: Do you sure his will work Andrei: Chillax Darwy everything's going to be fine. Sparky, Dipper join their fight. Cloudrei, take care of Mermando there. Sparky and Dipper: OK Sparky: Agh so much smoke! heeeelppp!!!! Andrei: woah, woah Chillax dude use your diamond power. Sparky: woah your right. Diamond Mask Dipper:But I haven't know what is my power. Darwin:You will knw soon. Dipper was trying to focus then he smiled. Piree:Are you okay? Dipper:Yeah, I'm just discover my power. Darwin, Piree and Andrei went inside the fog to destroy and hit Tsunamon in the body. While Dipper and Sparky were just near the fog and smog in Tsunamon, making additional damage with their Guardian weapon. Andrei: well how about poison cloud? Darwin, Piree, get out first. this might harm you. Darwin shotted thunder in the fog. Piree and Sparky threw diamonds spirel and stars. The power together defeated and melted Tsunamon. Tsunamon: you may have defeated me now fools but mark my word I will come baaaaaackkkkkkkk (melts down and vanishes) Sparky: hahah he's dead! Piree:Dipper, what is your power? Dipper:Well, I think I've stunned the monster for a while by my power, I can even read his mind. looks like I'm the Guardian of Mind. Darwin: well how about him? (points to Mermando) Andrei: Coudrei Ride, get my cloudy kit. Darwin:But how do you have magic? Andrei:Well, from the Spirits (he showed them his Spirit). Dipper:No way. Meanwhile, at the Alfea schools for Fairies Shadow: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH You girls are dead to me!!! Mabel:Who are you? Then the Scarne appeared Mabel:Oh no, let's transofrm Vietna Mabel & Vietna:Magic Winx (Song:We girls are the Gee Energy creatin' Our magic power We'll defeat the evil deeds of Scarne (Mabel, Fairy of the Water Dragon) We're the new girls we're the Gee. Bass! Vietna! Bass! Vietna, Vietna Magical Winx. The Gee) (Vietna, Fairy of wind) Vietna: WELL lets see about that. Girls, let the fight begin. Hope:Oh, well I'll transform, too. Magic Winx Hope transform into a fairy to help Mabel and Vietna. Vietna:Super Tornado Mabel:Good luck to you, Scarne! Mayay:I don't think so (covered herself with darkness) Hope: You don't have a chance against us. Ring of Destiny Mayay:Aahh Then Mabel threw acid water to Earthy's eyes and mouth. Then after Earthy gets too much pain, Vietna let him fly by her wind power then Hope kicked her up high and got defeated. So soon they flew underground more to find the other girls. They saw a door that looks like a jail door. Mabel: uh-oh how could we do this... Hope: fine by me. Hope used a spell on the door and opened it. Soon the door has been destroyed. Hope: look guys! There they are! Mabel: quick! Lets go there secretly and silently! They sneaked out silently. Mabel and Hope freed them all in chains one by one from Candy to Pacifica. Soon Metany and Mayay appeared. Vietna: uh oh. This is hot good. Meanwhile at Red Fountain, Codatorta came to help healing. Mermando. Codatorta: How was that? Andrei: thanks sir... Codatorta: hmmm....Since you are Revenger's cousin....maybe you can attend Red Fountain? Andrei: eh...(looks at Darwin) Darwin: (winks at Andrei) Mermando: well it's good to have you as another specialist, your also powerful. Sparky, Dipper, Piree and Darwin: Mermando!!! Codatorta: so you will? Andrei: sure but I need orientation first. Dipper: guys wait! I feel like The girls are in trouble! I can feel their sight with my power. Sparky: huh what? Mermando: lets go rescue them! Codatorta: Ok good luck boys! Save it for the good! Soon in a fast way, they all came to Alfea and after only 10 minutes, they reached the place where the girls are. Metany: now all of you are doomed! Dipper: Not so fast Mayay: But your only one to defeat us! Darwin, Piree, Mermando and Sparky: 2, 3, 4, 5 Andrei: six?! Plus me a new Gee member! Darwin:take this you witches! Weather Elements Mix Sparky: Diamond Rain Piree: <Super Star Shine Mermando: Voice of the Ocean Dipper: And a little present, Sleepy Mind Mayay and Metany:Aahh Then Darky appeared and covered the Scarne. Darky: I'll get revenge on you! Soon all the Scarne and Darky vanished. Darwin:Woa, who is he? The Gee and Guardian came back to the surface and saw Migg Faragonda and Griselda. Faragonda:I really appreciate your action, Guardians. Dipper:Well,t hanks Miss Faragonda. Faragonda:And now, let this earthquake stopped. Faragonda use her spell and the ground came back to normal. Later that night, the Guaridans stayed in the Gee's apartment for a meeting Darwin: Everone, this is Andrei Cloudaway. Grenda:Cloudaway? Darwin:I know, it's kind of weird. Mermando: well that fits for the power. Sparky: It's just like saying that there's a cloud away. Andrei: I don't really know why I had this surname. I might be a son or relative of a Cloud Controller. Maybe I'll try to find more about my family..Just look Darwin can control weather so..which means we have a relative which controls the weather. Dipper: Well it's quite confusing and a more deeper thing. Grenda:Nevermind! AndreI:(thought) I started to love this girl. Darwin: oh and yes his parents left him when he was 6, he just got adopted by someone when he was 8. He find no nearby relative then. Until now he explored United States. Mabel:Wait, so you're from Earth. Andrei:Who knows? Piree: Cool! Now he is a Guardian member and we're proud to have him. Dipper:Andrei, since tomorrow you will have training and orientation... Andrei:Yeah yeah i know. Darwin:Now we'll have party since the disasters are solved. Mabel: oh wait...I want to tell the story about our disasters... Pacifica: ok! Us first! Soon after the stories, Andrei and Darwin had planned something. Andrei: well since Im a new member and we solved those disasters by teamwork, let us have this celebration! Candy: err...We don't have preparations yet... Darwin: it's ok, we can just have some games and some more fun! Dipper: well lets just have fun in the celebration! Soon Darwin, Andrei, Dipper, Sparky, Mermando and Piree performed a song. All: We are guardians We had the chance To solve the disaster That happened in both Alfea, and on Red Fountain Mermando: Ocean power, I have all. But I guess it didn't matter Cause I have my firends Andrei: look at me I'm new in the Guardians As you may ever see! But then I showed that I am so powerful! My power is the cloud... I joined the crowd... And they are happy to have me! Sparky: By the sparkle Of our power We can always do this Just like climbing the biggest tower.. Shine bright like a diamond! Like Diamonds in the sky... Piree: Just look at the stars at night... It helps us to sight... A solution for any problem.. But they are just to describe things you see as a solution... Darwin: What if I changed the weather! Into something bad! You'll always find a way... To say.. That disasters can be solved! Unless you don't give up.. Whatever problem do you have! Just don't lose some faith. Solution will never go away! Dipper: I know it, we all have a mind, In different kind, But any will help Unless you believe in yourself That you will succeed! And never give up! All: We are guardians that are heroes To save the world from danger! But we are not like a ranger Because we are from the gee! The best hero team you can see! To save you! Piree and Sparky: Like a diamond and a star How i wonder what you are Shine it bright! For all your might! This is our time To make this shine Oh, oh, oh Don't look back or hestitate As you take Cause you will find a we-ay. Andrei and Darwin: We dream of rainbows lighting up the sky We dream of children finding wings to fly Cause of the weather and clouds in up high Cause you just never should give up Until you reach the top If there's one thing we can do, Let me make this clear for you Mermando and Dipper: I have the mind and body To think of solving problems Like disasters! Nothing even matters... Oh oh. Because we will always find a way! As we have just said, We will never give up And we are clearing this for you! All: Dipper! Guardian of the mind makes it deeper! Mermando! Guardian of the Depths is a merman that is uses bow and arrows Darwin! Guardian of the Weather will make you feel whatever! Piree! Guardian of the Star wonders how you are here! Sparky! Guardian of the Diamond is bright like a diamond which is very shiny Andrei! Guardian of the Cloud makes you proud! That we, will never never let you down. We are the Guardians All: (claps) Grenda: like a rockband. Hope: they are fitted to be a band! Pacifica: I love it so much and good thing i recorded it! Candy: Give us some records too! Mabel: Oh they are so awesome and adorable Vietna: well I can't believe These Guardians can also make a song. Krysta: Oh man! Can't believe a disastered day became a super funerific day! Hope: well as they have said, every problem has a solution and you should never give up. Just look now, everything is solved and we're all happy. Andrei: Welp I guess let have the fun! More sets of fun things! THE END COMING SOON THE GEE SEASON 1 EPISODE 8 ANDREI'S TRAINING